Amnesiac
by KilljoyBaby
Summary: Violet Jones, an amnesiac waking up in a place she never thought she'd end up, Arkham Asylum. With the help of Doctor Jonathan Crane, she begins to piece together her memories gains a new partner in crime. Rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.


**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at a batman fanfic, hopefully it's okay :') Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own batman or any of the characters, just my own :) **

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, cold and aching. I sprawled out on the hard mattress beneath me, something was wrong, very wrong. I looked around what I first thought was my bedroom apartment but the room was dark, windowless and claustrophobic. I clutched my head from the sudden dull ache and felt that my hair had been cut considerably short and bandages wrapped tightly around it. I looked at my clothes, they seemed like something you would wear in a prison or something like that. The floor was cold as I placed my bare feet onto it, I stared at the large metal door in front of me, "w-where am I?" I asked myself, standing up and running to the door. Crying, I pushed it and pulled but it wouldn't open, I resorted to knocking loudly, "Let me out!". An opening appeared on the door, showing a pair of dark eyes peering at me.

"Keep quiet!" A gruff voice shouted at me, "Don't want us to drug you again, do you?"

I fell back, landing on the floor, "I don't know where I am, please let me out of here!" I cried at him, shaking violently.

"That what you told them when they found you killing those guys?" He laughed at me.

"What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone, I'm telling you the truth!" I pleaded with him to let me out, I could never stand to be in small, dark room. I needed to get out of here, wherever here was. "I didn't...Hurt anyone," I mumbled, swaying slightly and staring at the floor. I heard a noise, like something shutting and footsteps. I brought my knees up to my chest and shut my eyes, "Just a dream, Wake up, wake up,".

Hours past, Screams from other places, shouting from the men outside. I was curled up, holding the thin sheet around myself and sitting in front of the door waiting for it to open. I didn't even know what day it was, whether it was night or day, or even if this was real or not. It felt like some kind of never ending nightmare, every now and then it felt like the dull grey walls were moving closer, causing me to panic and start crying over and over again. Eventually, I heard a noise from just outside of the room, and watched as it opened up. I stood up, staring with wide eyes at the woman in front of me. She was smartly dressed, neat brown hair with strands of grey styled in a neat bun. Her kind brown eyes met mine and she smiled, "You don't usually seem this eager to get out of here."

"I need to get out of here, I-I don't know you, I don't know where I am," I croaked, my throat in pain from the long hours of crying. I saw the frown on her face.

"Alice, you're in Arkham Asylum remember? My name is Marie," She said in a soothing voice, she took a step closer to me, "You have an appointment with Doctor Crane, now come on dear stop being being so silly."

"I can't be... I'm not mad! You have to believe me, I've never seen you in my life," I took a step back from her. Arkham Asylum was a place for insane criminals, I was neither of them. A dream, it's all a dream.

"You've been here a week, now will you come with me or do we have to do this the hard way?" She crossed her arms while keeping her eyes, filled with concern, on me. I was about to argue, but I decided against this, maybe if I spoke to this Doctor Crane I could explain that this is all a big misunderstanding. I nodded at her and followed her out of the room and down a long hallway. We passed several room, some I heard voices behind them, laughing and muttering to themselves. As we got closer to the door at the end of the corridor, I became more and more anxious, I was trembling from head to foot. She stopped at the door and knocked gently on it before opening it. "Go on in, dear," She said to me, I bit my lip and walked in after a few long seconds and heard her close the door behind me. I looked nervously around the room, it had a nice feel to it, filled with books and even had a window. My eyes turned to the desk and the man sitting behind it looking at me. He was young, for a doctor working at Arkham Asylum, with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes that were slightly unnerving. He motioned for me to take the empty chair in front of the desk, I looked away from him as I sat down, staring at my hands. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a long chat with the doctor, _It's okay, I'll get out of here. Everything will be fine, _I thought to myself.


End file.
